


This is Me, Honestly

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Foggy can’t stand the sexual tension between Matt and Karen at the office and urges him to take the next step with Karen.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	This is Me, Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentines gift to all Daredevil fans, and specially Karedevil fans. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to LilyEllison and Quietshade for being my beta readers. Harlequin Hoopla prompt Soulmates.

It had been a busy week for Matt, both the law firm days and the Hell’s Kitchen nights. He was at his desk with a massive headache, and was waiting for the aspirin to work. Foggy and Karen were immersed in their work, but Karen decided to take a break and check on Matt, who was being too quiet. 

She found him sitting on his chair, elbows on the desk, and his head lowered with his face buried in his hands. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” she asked while leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

“Hey, Karen.” He turned in her direction with a painful smile. “It’s just a headache. It will go away soon.”

“Have you had any sleep?”

“Enough, I think.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to stand behind his chair. 

“I’m going to give you a massage. Hopefully it will help with your headache.”

She put her hands on his head and started massaging his scalp with the tips of her fingers. He immediately tensed.

“Try to relax,” she said in a low voice. 

He closed his eyes and focused on Karen’s hands, her sweet scent and her heartbeat. His tension and headache were fading.

An unexpected “Mmmm…” escaped him along with a smile and Karen was delighted. 

He was almost falling asleep when Foggy knocked on the door frame and cleared his throat.

“Hey, there’s a client waiting for us,” he said, feeling invasive but not caring.

Karen and Matt almost jumped from surprise. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute,” Matt said while Karen tried to brush his hair to make him look presentable. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at my place?” Karen said while Matt stood up. 

“Are you going to make me your grandma’s lasagna?”

“Only if you want.” She smiled.

“It is my favorite.” He said while flashing her a big smile.

“Remember to bring the wine,” she said while walking past him.

Foggy was getting used to all the sexual tension between Matt and Karen but it was just too much today. He waited until they were finally alone and asked Matt for a word. 

“When are you two going to stop acting like idiots and start dating again?”

“I don’t want to push it, Foggy. If it happens, it happens.” 

“Come on…” said Foggy, frustrated and annoyed. “This is a tense work environment. It is affecting my performance.”

“Foggy, don’t be so dramatic.” He paused, put his hands on his hips and licked his lips, trying to think of something. “Tell you what, I’ll talk to Karen tonight about trying to keep it professional.”

“What you need is to release all that sexual tension between you two. Believe me you will feel so much better and I will finally have peace.”

“Let’s see how it goes.” Matt smiled and left the meeting room.

Karen left the office early to start prepping dinner and Matt left not long after to go get some wine. 

Matt arrived at Karen’s building and he could smell Karen’s casserole as soon as he entered. He knocked on her door and his stomach started complaining of hunger. Karen opened the door and he could sense her smile, her perfume and the aroma of her food all inviting him to come in and never leave. His heart skipped a beat and he was glad that Karen could not sense it.

“Hey, come in. You remembered the wine,” she said happily while taking the bottle off his hands. 

“The cheap stuff, our favorite.” He entered the apartment and followed her. 

Matt helped Karen prep the table, they sat down to eat and had a light conversation about their cases. When they finished, Karen invited him to sit on the couch and finish the bottle of wine together.

“This reminds me of our last dinner at your apartment. Do you remember?” Karen said while looking at him sweetly.

“Sure. That night I first came out with the Nelson, Murdock and Page idea.” Matt flashed a cocky smile.

“You are right.” She laughed. “I can’t believe it came true. After all that we have been through.” 

Matt smiled and took another sip of wine. He was trying to come up with the best time to address their relationship status. It seemed that this was it.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but Karen spoke at the same time. They both laughed and Karen said, “You first.”

“No, you.”

“Okay,” she said with a sigh.

“I have been trying to tell you this for a while.” She swallowed. “But I never found the right time.”

She wiped her hands on her thighs as if they were feeling sweaty and re-settled on the sofa. Matt could feel her discomfort. “Remember when Frank was accused of killing a bunch of innocent women last time he was in town?”

Matt’s face completely changed now, he was serious and seemed tense but he nodded when asked the question.

“I couldn’t believe it, I know he has a code. He does not kill innocent people.”

It was all coming back to Matt, the same uneasiness and frustration he felt the last time that they talked about Frank and Daredevil on their study date at his apartment. 

“I went to see Frank at the hospital, I wanted to hear his version of the story. He told me it was a trap, he didn’t know the girls were inside the building when he was shooting. Madani helped me investigate and we found out he was telling the truth.” 

“Don’t tell me that you had something to do with his escape,” Matt said in disbelief. “Do you know how many laws you broke that day?” 

Matt stood up, agitated. Karen remained silent for a moment. 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I feel like you can’t understand me, like you judge me the same way you judge Frank.”

“Why do you keep insisting on comparing him to me, you and everyone else?”

“Because if you think that Frank is a monster, where does that put me?”

“You killed Wesley in self-defense,that’s not what Frank does. Didn’t we talk about this already?”

“Yes, and you didn’t let me finish, you sent me away with the excuse that you were tired.”

Matt lowered his face. He had to admit that this was a conversation that they needed to have, sooner rather than later. He was just not expecting to have it that night. He sat down again but this time farther away from her. He was rubbing his forehead as if trying to find relief from another headache.

“Is there anything else that you need to tell me?” he finally asked.

“Yes, in fact, I was going to run away with him that day, but he didn’t let me.”

Karen didn’t need special powers to sense Matt’s heart breaking at that moment. She started to second-guess her decision to make that confession to him. But she did not want to keep any more secrets. He was her best friend, the man that annoyed the heck out of her, but the man that she loved more than anything. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked with a sad and indignant tone. 

“I thought I could give him a purpose, that I could help him change. Later I realized that he doesn’t want to change. He is not like you, he is not Frank Castle during the day and the Punisher at night. He is just the Punisher now. Frank Castle was buried along with his family.” Karen lowered her face, pensive. 

“I understand, more than you think,” he said.

Matt was now remembering Elektra, he realized her and Frank had so much in common. 

“I can’t judge you, Karen. I was going to do the exact same thing with Elektra.” 

Matt lowered his face now remembering that night when he and Elektra were fighting the ninjas at the top of the building. 

“I am sorry. For all the hurt I caused you. For pushing you away. I should have been there for you and Foggy instead of going away with Elektra. This is all my fault.”

“Hey, why do you have to make everything bad that happens your fault? Everything that happened, good or bad, had brought us here, together.”

Karen extended her hand to touch Matt’s hand tentatively. “This is all I wanted to say. Do you need to say something?”

“I think we need time to digest all of this.” Matt didn’t think that this was the best time to address their relationship status. He needed some air and some time. It was too much for one night. He stood up from the sofa. 

“I will see you tomorrow, Karen. Thanks for the food.”

She also stood up. “I’ll walk you to the door.” They both walked to the door and stood facing each other. 

“Thanks for coming. Have a good night,” she said, opening the door.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, Karen.” 

He exited the apartment and Karen closed the door behind him and put her back against the door. A sigh of frustration escaped her and tears started forming in her eyes. She was fighting the urge to cry but lost. She went straight to bed. 

  
  


When Matt arrived at the office the next day, Foggy greeted him cheerfully and impatiently asked how it went last night. Then he saw Matt’s long face.

“Don’t even ask.” Matt turned around and walked to his office.

Karen arrived later with red eyes and a quick pace as if avoiding contact with anybody. Foggy followed her. 

“Hey, did something happen between you and Matt?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, you were supposed to have a date last night and Matt arrived this morning looking all pissed off and you look like your puppy died. And don’t tell me everything is fine because I won’t believe it.”

“We are still figuring things out, Foggy. It takes time.” 

Karen took off her purse and her jacket and sat at her desk. 

“Perfect, first I had to deal with the sexual tension and now with the drama,” Foggy said exasperatedly and exited her office. 

Karen exhaled and brushed her hair with her hands, trying to concentrate on the tasks that she had for the day. 

The day passed without much interaction between Karen and Matt, just what was necessary to try to keep things professional. Matt decided to pay a visit to his mother. Maybe he needed some words of wisdom, or maybe he just needed to go away for a little while.

“How are you?” Maggie said, giving Matt a hug and a kiss. 

“Oh, could be better,” he said with a sad smile.

“Trouble at the office?” she asked, as if she could read his mind. 

_ Am I that obvious? _ he thought.

She invited him to sit down on one of the benches at the park close to the orphanage. 

“Foggy has been telling me to be honest with Karen about my feelings, so I decided to do it last night while we were having dinner.” He sat beside her.

“It didn’t go as planned, I suspect,” she said, getting her face closer to him as if she was telling him a secret. 

“I didn’t even get to talk about my feelings for her. Instead, she confessed that she was going to run away with The Punisher at some point.”

“Ouch, that must have hurt.”

Matt remained silent.

“I remember you mentioned that you two used to date. Why did you break up?” she inquired casually.

“She came to visit me one day at my apartment and found Elektra in my bed. She was recovering from a wound but Karen didn’t let me explain, she ran out of the apartment. I got so involved with Elektra that we lost The Punisher’s case.” He paused, trying to get ahold of himself. 

“It’s all my fault, Mom, I created this whole situation.”

“And what does she say?”

“That I should not feel guilty, that everything that happened put us where we are now.”

“Sounds about right,” Maggie said, nodding. 

“I don’t deserve her, Mom,” said Matt, his voice breaking.

“Do you want her to be with another man?” 

“No,” He said without thinking twice. 

“Then give her what she deserves.”

Maggie’s advice kept haunting him all night. He went out as Daredevil but it was a painfully quiet night. No crimes, nothing wrong. 

Tonight of all nights, he thought. He went to bed frustrated but couldn’t fall asleep. 

  
  


A couple of days passed and things were feeling more normal, or at least Matt thought so, but he could not stand feeling so distant from Karen anymore. He missed her touch tremendously, his body was craving so much for her that it hurt. 

Karen felt like the sun would not come out for her, her light fading away every day. He was the sun that fed her light, and kept her warm. 

Foggy resigned himself to focus on his work and not pay attention to them anymore. Maybe if he left them alone, they could fix things on their own like adults, hopefully. 

It was almost the end of the day and Matt could not handle it anymore. He went to Karen’s office, and knocked on her door. He heard a “yes, come in,” and immediately opened the door. Her scent embraced him and he forgot about his migraine for a moment. 

“I was thinking that we should finish our conversation,” he said while standing in front of her looking all disheveled and tired. 

“I think so too,” she responded. No emotion in her voice.

“I will make dinner for you this time.”

“I didn’t know you cooked.” 

“He does, and it is delicious,” Foggy said peeking his head into Karen’s office. “He is the reason I gained around ten pounds in college.”

“Really, Foggy?” Matt put his hands on his hips, waiting for him to leave.

Karen held a smile and lowered her head, making a facepalm.

“Okay, sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight before I left. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Bye.”

“Bye, Foggy,” Matt and Karen said in unison. 

“I’ll bring the wine,” Karen said after Foggy left. 

“You sure we don’t need something stronger?” Matt said and Karen smiled. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

Matt left her office and headed to his apartment.

  
  


Karen was feeling nervous. She had the wine bottle in her hand and was standing in front of Matt’s building. She took a deep breath, gathered her strength and entered. Matt had sensed her a while ago. He knew she was hesitant to come in. He was praying that she didn’t leave. He exhaled a sigh of relief when she finally knocked on his door. 

“Hi, come on in.” He looked serious but relaxed. 

Karen entered the apartment slowly, and put the bottle on the table.

“Do you need any help?”

“You can help me prepare the salad, while I finish the pasta.” He stirred the Alfredo sauce and mixed it with the fettuccine and the chicken. 

Karen put the Caesar salad bowl on the table while Matt was serving the pasta. They sat down at the table and Matt opened the wine bottle and served the wine. They didn’t say much at first, waiting for the wine to take effect probably. 

They finally finished dinner and Matt invited her to sit on his sofa. They sat face to face on each corner.

“Okay,” Matt said to break the ice.

“Last time we talked, you opened up to me and I reacted badly. I wanted to say that I appreciate your honesty and I would like to start things over with you.” He paused to licked his lips. “I know I am not an easy person to deal with. I have a very complicated life. And I will keep doing what I do for as long as I can.”

He took her hand and slowly put it on his chest. “I want to be better for you and I am trying, but this is who I am, Karen. Do you still want me?”

She moved her face closer to his and kissed his lips gently. 

“I am not leaving you.”

Matt stood up and Karen looked at him, puzzled. What did she do wrong this time?

“Come.” He extended his hand towards her.

She took his hand, stood up and followed him.

They walked into his room and he closed the door behind them. 

They kissed passionately while undressing. Karen paused for a moment to look at and feel the scars on his torso. There were so many. But she didn’t want to ruin the moment, so she continued to kiss him. Once they were totally undressed, he laid her on his silk-covered bed. He continued to kiss her lips and then her neck. She was feeling his stubble lightly brushing her neck, causing electric currents to run down her body. He went lower and kissed, sucked and massaged her breasts. She felt her blood rushing down her body, causing her to get wet and swollen. He inserted a finger to test her waters, and she gasped, she was very warm and ready. 

He lowered his body even more until his face was close to her pelvis. With his finger still inside, he proceeded to lick her clit, making circles with his tongue and sucking very gently. Her arousal was building up inside and she needed to let it out or she was going to go insane. She grabbed the silk sheets with both hands, closed her eyes and let out a loud moan while her body contracted and relaxed with pleasure. She opened her eyes, looked down and saw his cocky smile. She smiled back while gasping for air. 

She was on cloud nine and her body was totally limp and trembling when he rolled her facing down. He grabbed her hips and elevated them a little. He opened her legs, then her lips and proceeded to penetrate her slowly. She let out another gasp. She felt like a rag doll in his hands and she wanted to let him do whatever he wanted with her. She could feel his pressure inside of her, on her hips, and on top of her body and it felt so good. He started to swing his hips back and forth, building up the pleasure for her again. She could not believe that she was about to come again, so quickly.  _ Not yet, Karen _ , she thought. She wanted to wait for him. Then she started to feel his contractions and when he finally let out a grunt, she grabbed the sheets again, closed her eyes and let go. 

Their noises of pleasure were invading the whole apartment and probably the hallway and the apartments nearby but they didn’t care. They were in their own little world. Finally, Matt collapsed beside her, exhausted and gasping for air. Karen rolled on her side and positioned herself beside him with a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding at first and then slowing down later as his body relaxed. But the night didn’t end yet. They rested for a little while and made love again and again until they decided to sleep for a couple of hours before going to work. 

The next day they came into the office together hand in hand. They were both beaming with happiness. Foggy looked at them proudly like a parent on his children’s graduation day. He did not have to deal with their sexual tension or their drama for now. But he had to deal with their displays of affection when there were no clients around. He didn’t mind, every time he caught them kissing or touching he would tell them to get a room. 


End file.
